pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Samurott
Like all Pokegamers, I loved all of my Pokemon. Not just the shinies, and the powerful Legendaries. I'm an odd one, though-- I usually don't care about their natures, their abilities, how many IV's they have, ect ect. I loved them for whatever they were. I only had Pokemon Black for quite a while. My parents refused to buy me any other Pokemon games, at least, until X and Y came out, along with Pokemon Bank and Transporter. I remember when I first heard it came out in the U.S., my sister and I were screaming so excitedly that my dog outside had started barking (what did she not bark at? Hell, she barked at snow). With my Zelda themed XL 3DS clutched tightly in my hands, my older sister had began to instruct me with how to send my Pokemon from Black to the Transporter, and what to do after that. Squealing with glee, I transported my absolute /babies/: Mew, Mewtwo, the rest of my Legendaries, and my shinies. I had forgotten the one that had helped me during my entire adventure in Black, though.. .. and that was Samurott. It was eventually weeks before I had touched Black ever again. I was so caught up in replaying all of my Zelda games-- which were nearly all of them, since I refuse to play Majora's Mask, thanks to Ben Drowned-- school, roleplaying on Facebook, playing Pokemon X.. I had only found Black again, when I had been cleaning my room. The cartridge was stuffed between my bed cushions, an odd place for a game. I took care of all of my video games, and immediately felt ashamed when I had saw it there. I carefully pulled it out, holding it my palm, relieved that it still looked the same. I suddenly got the feeling that I had forgotten something.. I grabbed the older DS off of my nightstand, hurrying to snap the cartridge in. The touchscreen was covered from so many scratches.. I hate my niece sometimes. I pressed A, then pressed A again, holding my breath as the familiar logo popped up on the screen, then the black screen with the white lettering. Though, when Reshiram popped up, I couldn't help but notice it looked.. so sad. I pressd A again, hearing the large Pokemon give its familiar cry, and it dragged out for longer than it should have. It also sounded.. /lower/, and I didn't take a liking to that. I continued pressing A (except when it asked me to turn on C-Gear, where I pressed B), and I realized where I had last saved. In the day care, on Route Three, in front of the PC box. As if I was playing Red, or Blue, instead of Black, there weren't any colors, except whites, blacks, and grays. I pressed X, and clicked Party. In my party, I had.. /What?/ I thought I moved.. Samurott to.. Pokemon X.. he was the only one there. I stared at the Touch Screen, trying to ignore my dog barking like a freaking idiot. There was nothing outside, and it was her stupid, high-pitched bark she did, whenever literally nothing was outside, or even the wind was blowing. Trembling, I pressed A on Samurott, and pressed summary. No matter how long I lived, this would probably end up haunting me for forever. Samurott's once blue body was ripped apart in some places, the horn on its head literally ripped in half. A few of the whiskers on his face had been ripped, leaving white shreds where they were supposed to be much longer. The bracers on the limbs had tried to be torn off, too, and they looked like they were hanging off. The worst, though, were the eyes, which were piercing red, and looked so terribly sad. I hesitantly turned the volume up, seeing what I would hear. I actually expected nothing, but, oddly enough, I could hear Midna's Desperate Hour playing backwards in the background. "Why would you leave me here?!" The game exited out of the Party itself, and I was in Professor Juniper's Lab-- like I was restarting the game. Then it hit me. I forgot to transport Samurott to Pokemon X. Midna's Desperate Hour had gotten louder, and, even though the screen had went black, the song kept playing. It showed Samurott, just staring at me with his piercing eyes. Another text box appeared. "You left me here alone, Zexion.." "I didn't mean to! I thought I transported you to X!" I shouted at the game, knowing it couldn't hear me. "YOU LEFT ME!" My game couldn't be talking to me... could it? It was just a game! Samurott's cry began to play, over and over and over, even with the song playing in the background. "YOU LEFT ME FOR A SHINIER GAME! YOU LEFT ME FOR.. ZELDA!" (Okay, it might have been true. I'm a mega Zelda fan, if you haven't noticed.) "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THOSE? I LOVED YOU." "I-I love you, though.. I still do.." I shook my head, trying hard not to cry. When I first started Black, this Pokemon never left my party. .. until I got the Mew. "I WAITED FOR YOU. YOU NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME." Of course, the trial for Pokemon Transporter-- and Bank-- had ended quite some time ago. I couldn't transport it to my game now, even if I wanted to. But after this? No. I really didn't want to, if I could. My cat, Mandy (her eyes reminded me of Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts, sooooooo) walked up to me, meowing, as she jumped into my lap. I held her close, crying, as the music continued to play, and Samurott continued to give me a cry, which had lowered, and began to drag out more and more. "I waited for you for so long.. you never came back. See how you like being.." Suddenly, the game just turned off. I didn't press any buttons, Mandy didn't press any buttons.. it just.. shut down by itself. I quickly shut the DS, and, grabbing my Link plush off of my bed, I hurried to the Wii, ready to replay Skyward Sword, and to see my OTP attempt to kill each other. Mandy sat next to me, purring loudly as I moved the Wii Remote to press Start on the screen. My sister walked into the room as I started the game, tilting her head. "Huh? Who are you?" "Your sister?... How do you not know who I am?" Then I realized.. /Forgotten/. /See how you like being forgotten?/ link: https://pokepasta.deviantart.com/art/Samurott-432226743 Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game